The Seven Watch Death Battle
by GoldenMewtwo
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel discover the web series Death Battle and gather to watch it.
1. 1-The Mysterious Package

[Type here]

It was a quiet day, or, at least, as quiet as a day can get at a camp where the climbing wall pours lave, dryads roam the forest and fields, and demigods are constantly training. But Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena, didn't notice any of it as they hung out by the lake.

Percy was just glad things were back to demigod normal. Kronos was gone, Gaea was gone, the Roman Emperors were gone, and there were no new threats looming. For once, he could just kick back and relax with his girlfriend.

Their day was interrupted, however, when something crashed into the canoe lake, sending a rush of water their way. Percy reflexively deflected it away, keeping them dry.

"Thanks." Annabeth said as she stood up and shielded her eyes. "What is it this time?"

You might think she would more surprised, but things tended to crash into the canoe lake quite often. Just a week before, a giant bronze duck (probably discarded by Hephaestus) had landed and started trying to burning the camp down with its flamethrower bill.

"Looks like some sort of box." Percy said. He held out a hand and the water brought the object, a metal container the size of a microwave, to shore. A few girls, Naiads, glared, annoyed at their lake once again being used as an emergency landing.

"Not Celestial Bronze." Annabeth noted. "Probably not one of Hephaestus's projects, then."

"It's got buttons." Percy examined them. "Season 1, Season 2…they're all labeled with seasons."

"Percy. Annabeth." Chiron trotted up to them. "I hope you can tell me we don't have to dispose of another failed automaton."

"I think we're good." Annabeth said. "Hey, there's a note." She noticed as she moved around the side. Pulling it off, she began to read.

"To whoever finds this, I am writing to you from a universe that will no longer exist. The end has come and neither our science nor our gods can stop it. Enclosed in this box is the series my friend and I created. I am sending several copies out in the hopes that somebody will watch them and our legacy will live on. Hope this dimensional-transporter isn't too damaged. (And no, I couldn't get it to transport living things, sadly.) Sincerely, Wiz."

"An entire universe wiped out?" Percy asked in shock. "What could do something like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Chiron admitted. "I only hope that it will stay in that universe and not come here."

"I think we should watch the show." Annabeth said. "It's the least we could do for somebody who's lost everything else."

"Yeah, okay. Sounds cool." Percy agreed.

"Perhaps you should gather the rest of the Seven." Chiron suggested. Looking around at the crowd of curious campers gathering, he spotted Leo, Piper, and Jason, and waved them over. "This seems like something you guys should do together."

"Sure, Chiron. I'll send Frank and Hazel an Iris Message." Annabeth agreed. "Will you be joining us?"

"Not right now. Though I ask that you let me borrow the box when you're done. I would like to see this series at some point." He told her, turning to leave and shoo the rest of the campers back to their activities.

"Sup?" Leo asked. "Got more materials for me?"

"Nope." Percy told him. "Grab a coin. We've got a show to watch.

Later that day, Hazel and Frank arrived from Camp Jupiter. They headed for Percy's cabin, where the other five were already gathered.

"So, what's this show we had to come all the way here to watch?" Frank asked. The other demigods quickly explained how the box of DVDs had arrived and showed them the note.

"That's really sad." Hazel said after learning about an entire universe no longer existing. "I agree, we should honor his last wish."

"Well, let's pop this sucker open and see what it's about." Leo suggested. He reached over and pushed the button for Season 1. The box clicked open, revealing 25 discs, plus a small card. Piper pulled it out and read it aloud.

"Death Battle is a show which pits two characters against each other, examining their abilities, arsenals, and skills to logically determine who would win in a fight. The rules are as follows:

 **Combatants will possess knowledge of each other only if such is canon to both official universes.**

 **The battle must in in a death. Personality traits that prevent killing will be removed for fairness.**

 **All other character traits, tactics, and attributes are not removed and are attempted to be represented fairly.**

 **Research used is determined equally unless otherwise specified. If non-canon sources are used for one combatant, they will also be used for the other.**

"Sounds pretty sweet." Jason said. "I wonder what kinds of fighters they'll use." The Seven began pulling out discs, glancing at the variety of combatants.

"Uh, guys? I found one that's pretty interesting." Percy said, holding up a disc titled Kratos VS Spawn. He read the description to them. "Kratos, the demigod who brought down Olympus, faces Spawn, the demon-warrior who conquered Hell itself. Which God-killing warrior will rise to the top?"

"A demigod?" Hazel asked. "Like us?"

"And one who 'brought down Olympus'." Annabeth noted. "How could a single demigod do that?"

"Well, there's only one way to fight out." Jason said. "Put it in and let's see."

(A/N: And we're off! This series was inspired by several other Death Battle reaction fanfics on this site (I was sad to see epicvictory2025 discontinue the original, but glad to see multiple other authors continuing with the idea). A few things to note. Firstly, the episodes will be grouped by season, but will not be in order. The only thing about ordering that will be consistent is that the finale of each season will be the last episode they watch. Also, it's worth noting that several characters featured on Death Battle (such as Kratos and Chuck Norris) have been referenced in Riordan's books and thus technically exist as characters or people in Percy Jackson's world. However, I'm going to set that aside so we get their reactions to learning about these characters' abilities for the first time. The first reaction is going up right after this. I hope you enjoy!) (EDIT: You may have noticed me leaving out epicvictory2025's name. Sorry about that. I hate when I try to avoid doing something stupid and it leads to me doing something even stupider)


	2. 2-Kratos VS Spawn

[Type here]

Percy slid the disk in and the joined the rest of the Seven as the episode started. The opening for the show was a quick shot of an arena full of bloody spikes, with the words "Death Battle" emblazoned among them.

"Nice intro." Leo grinned. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Of all the warriors who have entered this arena, none can compete with these two titans of death. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus." The first of the hosts, Wiz, begins.

"I still don't…" Annabeth shook her head. "How could a demigod do that?"

"Luke tried." Percy reminded her.

"Yeah, but he failed." She said curtly, not really wanting to get into the subject of Luke. "And he had an army of allies and monsters, not to mention the Titans. How could a demigod take on the gods ALONE?" Percy had no answer for that.

"And Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God." The other host, Boomstick, announced.

"Hold up. God, capital G?" Leo asked.

"That's what he said." Frank replied.

"This is gonna be…"

"Yes, awesome, you said that already." Hazel cut him off. "Can we just watch?"

"I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz proclaims before the episode shifts to Kratos's analysis.

The first fighter is a tall, muscular man with skin that appears white. He has a red tattoo going down the majority of his upper body and face, a black goatee, and a scar over his right eye. Sometimes he wears armor, but is more often seen bare-chested.

"Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun." Wiz began.

"If he's a demigod, I wonder who his parent is." Piper said. "This guy could be related to one of us!" (A/N: It's not mentioned in the episode, but it's Zeus. Meaning Jason is his closest relative here.)

"Please no. I don't need MORE weird relatives." Percy muttered. "No offense, Frank." Frank just sighed in reply.

"It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War. Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior." Wiz continued.

"Whoa, your dad look awesome with the fiery beard!" Leo exclaimed. "Why doesn't he do that more often?"

"My dad is Mars, not Ares." Frank reminded him. Leo brushed it aside.

"Either way, he should totally use that appearance more." He said. "Hmm. I wonder how I'd look with…"

"Let's not find out." Jason interrupted. "You already freak people out by accidentally catching fire; do you really need to do it on purpose?"

"I don't like this deal with Ares thing." Percy growled. "If I know that guy, it just means trouble."

"Kratos became super-powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family." Boomstick said.

"WHAT!?" the Seven all exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Percy groaned. "Ares is just bad news."

"I don't know why I'm even surprised." Annabeth said. "The Gods are always doing stuff like that. Hera did the same thing to Hercules."

"But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce!" Boomstick added.

"Not cool!" the Seven snapped.

"As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin…" Wiz started.

"Okay, that's messed up." Leo said.

"The Gods specialize in messed up." Annabeth reminded him.

"Just like Michael Jackson!" Boomstick put in. Leo couldn't resist cracking a smile, but the rest of the Seven just ignored it.

"…his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began." Wiz finished

"Well, I can understand why he would want to destroy Olympus." Jason decided. The rest of the demigods nodded in agreement.

 **Background**

 **Over 6' tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Endurance**

"As a demigod, Kratos possesses great strength, speed, and endurance. He can survive a pummeling from a Titan and best the power of Hercules."

"He's stronger than Hercules?" Jason asked in surprise.

"He seems pretty powerful for a demigod." Frank agreed.

"Jealous?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Not really." Frank answered. "Just imagine how many monsters that kind of power would attract."

"Oh. Right." Leo's smile faded.

 **Blades of Exile**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms (they all cringed at that)**

 **Hooked Design**

 **Made from the remains of the Blades of Athena (Annabeth: The what now?)**

 **Flame On! (Leo likes)**

"Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip em around." Boomstick said.

"That's an…interesting weapon choice." Piper decided. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Not a bad one though." Annabeth pointed out. "They'd work well at close or long-range. Probably gives him great control of the battlefield too."

"And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire." Boomstick added.

"Awesome!" Leo proclaimed. "I should build me a set."

"Yes. Cuz you're DEFINITELY the right size for that sort of weapon." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't crush my dreams, man."

"Kratos is well-trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer: the Blade of Olympus."

 **Blade of Olympus**

 **Can Kill Gods and Titans (Oh my gods)**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **About 5 Feet Long**

"That's a big sword." Hazel quietly noted. The demigods were all in awe of the giant glowing blade.

"After Kratos killed Ares, uhh, spoiler, he was made the God of War." Boomstick said.

"You can't kill a god. Can you?" Frank asked.

"Not technically. But you can destroy their essence so badly they'll never reform." Annabeth told him.

"Like what we did with Gaea?" Leo asked.

"Exactly." Annabeth agreed.

"But Zeus tricked him into putting all his godly powers into this sword, making him mortal once again." Boomstick continued. Jason groaned upon hearing that. Why did his dad's Greek side have to go and be a jerk?

"And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest Olympians." Wiz added.

"I guess that explains how it can kill gods." Piper decided. "It has a god's power inside it."

 **Golden Fleece**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks**

 **Strong Enough to Counter Blade of Olympus (Percy: Didn't realize the rug was THAT durable.)**

"His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece, armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks." Wiz went on.

"The Golden Fleece isn't armor." Annabeth thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it could be. But it's wasn't meant to be used that way."

 **Bow of Apollo**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charged Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos's Magic Limit (Hazel: His what?)**

 **Quick With a Long Range**

"But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal, like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows or charge up deadly fire arrows." Boomstick stated.

"Nice. Aside from fire arrows. Still not a big fan of fire." Frank said. Leo grinned mischievously and waggled his hand like he might ignite it. Frank ignored him.

 **Claws of Hades**

 **Used like Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains & Hooks**

 **Rips Souls From Victims**

 **Can Be Resisted**

 **Can Summon Souls (Hazel: Nico would like these things.)**

"Then there's the Claws of Hades, which mercilessly rip the souls out of their victims, though tough opponents like Kratos can resist them." Wiz said.

"Does Hades have weapons like that?" Percy asked, glancing at Hazel.

"Don't look at me. I don't keep in touch with my dad." She replied.

"Seems more like something Thanatos would have." Frank decided. "He's the soul reaper, anyway."

 **Nemean Cestus**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned By Hercules (Jason: Yeah, cuz that jerk needs giant gauntlets.)**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

"The Nemean Cestus are giant ultra-strong gauntlets which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves." Boomstick continued.

"Nemean? Like, the Nemean Lion?" Percy asked. "I could've made giant gauntlets out of that thing?!"

"Are you sure you're the right size for that kind of weapon?" Leo asked with a grin. Several of the others cracked up.

"Alright, fine. Probably not my style." Percy admitted. "Still, would've been cool."

 **Boots of Hermes**

 **Greaves with Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

"The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed." Wiz continued.

"No thanks." Percy and Annabeth said at once.

"What? Superhuman speed, guys." Jason put in.

"I don't trust Hermes' shoes anymore. Not after they tried to drag my friend Grover into Tartarus." Percy answered.

 **Icarus Wings**

 **Can Glide & Fly**

 **Huge 18' Wingspan**

 **Slowly Falls Apart During Flight (Annabeth: Makes sense, if their Icarus's.)**

 **Ripped from Icarus's Back**

"And when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight." Wiz continued.

"Wait, how could he battle Icarus?" Annabeth asked. "His wings failed the first time he used them and he died."

"He said old fool." Percy noted. "That sounds more like Daedalus."

"Maybe things are just different in that world." Piper suggested. "Like, maybe Icarus survived and grew up." The others nodded. While it was similar, the mythology of this world must still have a few differences from theirs.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy!" Boomstick decided.

"Where does he keep all this stuff?" Hazel wondered. "Surely he doesn't just carry it all around constantly."

"Maybe he's got a tool belt like mine." Leo suggested.

"I don't think he's the tool belt type, but maybe something similar." Piper agreed.

"Kratos is not invincible, but he is very difficult to kill." Wiz said.

"Hell, he can't even kill himself!" Boomstick put in. The Seven all stared as they saw Kratos stabbing himself with the Blade of Olympus.

"He survived that?!" Jason exclaimed. "That weapon has a god's power in it!" Percy whistled appreciatively.

"That is some major toughness." He said. "No wonder he can fight the gods."

"In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it... except for Aphrodite." Wiz said.

"Hey Pipes, you're mom made it out." Leo noted.

"For obvious reasons." Boomstick added. The screen shows Aphrodite with the words "Reason #1" and "Reason #2" superimposed over her breasts.

"Don't you dare say anything." Piper told Leo, who was barely managing to hold in a laugh. It was only a few seconds before he broke down.

"She always did have a thing for ruffians." Percy said with a shrug. "Just look at her and Ares."

"In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived, and its vanguard was Kratos." Wiz concluded.

"Yeah, that's the first reason you shouldn't destroy the gods." Annabeth said.

"They can be jerks at times, but they're what we've got." Percy agreed. "And they're way better than the other options." They see Ares and Kratos on the screen.

"I was trying to make you a great warrior." Ares tells Kratos.

"You succeeded." Kratos responds, proceeding to impale him with the Blade of Olympus. Frank couldn't help but cringe at watching his dad's Greek side die.

The Seven were much impressed with Kratos. They all agreed he was a powerhouse with an awesome set of weapons. They didn't so much appreciate him killing (almost) all the gods, but they understood the reason he'd been driven to it.

The next fighter is covered in a black and white patterned costume with glowing green eyes. He has a red cape that flows around him. Underneath, they soon find that his skin is disfigured, seeming charred.

"Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract...permanently." Wiz started.

"That's when Simmons met Malebolgia, one of the Demon Lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him." Boomstick said.

"I could understand Ares, but why make a deal with a demon?" Jason asked. "That's just asking for trouble."

"He'd get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's armies. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn." Boomstick explained.

"Okay, I can see why he'd want to if it meant seeing his wife." Jason admitted.

"It's still probably a trick." Annabeth said. "Demons always seemed to use something you care about as a trick."

"But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death. And of course, Spawn swore revenge." Boomstick finished.

"Yep, saw that coming." Jason agreed.

"So his story's actually pretty similar to Kratos's." Hazel noted. "They both fell victim to a deity's trick involving their family and then went out for revenge."

 **Background**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 450 lbs.**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Regeneration Healing**

"Being a Hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He is nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate." Wiz continued.

"Must make him pretty hard to kill, if he can just heal from wounds like that." Frank said.

"In addition, Spawn can feed off the evil auras of others for the same effect. It really saves him on Band-Aids." Boomstick added.

"He has TWO ways to heal?" Frank asked. "Again, must make him really hard to finish off."

 **Leetha of the 7th House of K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

 **Has a Mind of its Own**

 **Feeds Off Necroplasm or Natural Evil Energies**

"He wears a living parasitic-symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K." Wiz said.

"That looks so cool!" Leo exclaimed. "I want one!"

"You want a PARASITIC suit?" Annabeth asked him. "Meaning it would feed off of you?"

"Okay, nevermind. It's still awesome, though." He decided.

"Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claws, spikes, and morph itself into pretty much anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can drag enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger."

"The suit has a mind of its own and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It is strong enough to easily smash through brick and fast enough to block bullets." Wiz added.

"See?" Leo insisted. "Parasite food aside, it'd be amazing to have one of those."

"However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's powers, a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others." Wiz continued.

 **Magic**

 **Can Alter Matter**

 **Communicate with Animals**

 **Flight & Teleportation**

 **Necroplasm Projection**

 **Healing the Sick & Even Resurrecting the Dead (Hazel: He can do what?)**

 **Elemental Control**

"Spawn's also got tons of magic powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!" Boomstick explained.

"Yeah, ho-oly crap is right." Piper agreed. "With that many powers, it sounds like he could rival a god himself."

"And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies." Wiz added.

"He's even got some of my powers!" Percy exclaimed.

"And mine." Leo added. "Sorta."

 **Expert Marksman**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapon**

 **Skilled with All Types**

"However, even with all these godlike abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun. He is an expert in the use of nearly any firearm imaginable." Wiz continued.

"Makes sense." Annabeth agreed. "When you've spent you're entire life training with a weapon, it's probably going to be your default."

"Even though he has way more useful skills." Jason put in. "That could be a problem."

 **Specific Weaknesses**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **Can Only Die through Beheading**

"Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him: Necro-magic and holy weapons forged in Heaven. In addition, he can only die if he's beheaded."

"Two healing methods, he's apparently immune to anything not heavenly or hellish, and he can only die if he's beheaded." Frank counted. "This guy's durability might be more ridiculous than Kratos's!"

"Spawn killed all sorts of powerful enemies: assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, angels, demons, other Hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady is the God." Wiz listed.

"Wait, seriously?" Leo groaned, thinking of how Hera had disguised herself as his Tia Callída for years. "What is it with gods liking to disguise themselves as old women?"

"Probably so people don't suspect them." Annabeth said. "People just see a harmless old lady when it's actually an all-powerful deity."

"Really? God looks like my nana. Am I a demigod?" Boomstick asked.

"Depends. Do you have ADHD and dyslexia?" Annabeth asked.

"Have you been kicked out of school multiple times?" Percy added.

"Do monsters just seem to pop up around you?" Jason put in.

"Okay, okay, we get it. Don't go to Recruit-the-Demigod Mode." Hazel told them. "He was probably just joking, and besides, his universe is gone."

"And after being granted unlimited power from the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from the Earth, which he wiped clean and rebuilt in his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own God powers and eventually returned to his Hellspawn form." Wiz said.

"Ah, why the hell would he do that?" Boomstick asked. "He must've been really bored."

"No, no, I get it." Percy said. "He just wanted to return to a normal life. At least, as normal a life as he could."

Spawn blows up a wall.

"Knock, knock." He says, holding a gun in each hand.

The Seven were also impressed by Spawn's abilities. Like Kratos, he seemed very powerful and versatile. They liked him a bit more for seeming more heroic; rebuilding the world as opposed to causing its destruction.

"So, who do you think's gonna win?" Percy asked.

"Kratos, duh?" Leo said. "You saw the weapons. The Blade of Olympus is exactly the kind of weapon needed to kill Spawn."

"I don't know." Frank said. "I think Spawn might be able to survive it."

"I think Spawn has this." Annabeth decided. "Killing the gods is impressive, but beating THE God is more so."

In the end, Annabeth, Frank, Percy, and Piper guessed Spawn, while Leo, Jason, and Hazel predicted Kratos would take it.

"Well, let's find out." Jason said, and they moved on to the fight.

In an ancient underground palace lit by torchlight, Kratos marches up a staircase before turning around to see Spawn appear in a flash of green flame behind him. The Ghost of Sparta whips out his Blades of Exile.

 **Fight!**

Spawn doesn't move a muscle as Leetha summons several chains to attack Kratos, which he blocks for a few moments. Eventually, Spawn pulls out a large gun and starts shooting Kratos, who defends himself by crossing the Blades in front of him.

"Resorting to his weaker weapons." Jason noted. "That right there is why I think Kratos might win."

Kratos quickly swipes a Blade to disarm Spawn, but misses his next swing as Spawn teleports behind him, landing a blow before getting stabbed by a Blade. He is dragged forward only to be kicked back by Kratos.

Spawn lands at the foot of the stairs and barely dodges a leaping attack by Kratos. He follows Spawn into the next room, but doesn't see his opponent.

Spawn lowers his invisibility and leaps from the wall he was hanging on to kick at Kratos. Spawn's punches send Kratos airborne; then he uses his teleportation and speed to deliver more blows to send Kratos flying.

"Spawn's more tactical." Annabeth said. "Kratos is just fighting with his rage, while Spawn's keeping a cool head."

Flying quickly, Spawn sees Kratos at the foot of another staircase, and hurls a ball of energy at him, which Kratos sends back at Spawn. Kratos hooks Spawn and brings him down the stairs, then uses his Nemean Cestus to knock Spawn into the next room.

The blow's force pushes Spawn to the edge of a gap between two sections, which he floats over as Kratos tries to reach him, laughing and shooting more energy blasts. The Ghost of Sparta deflects them away with the Golden Fleece before summoning his Icarus Wings and tackling Spawn to the other side. While Kratos hangs on the ledge, Spawn leaps up.

"You're pissing me off." Spawn tells him, preparing to deliver a blow. Before he can, Kratos grabs him with the Blades and they both fall into the pit.

The two land safely at the bottom, Kratos pulling out the Bow of Apollo and shooting arrows at Spawn, who hides behind the defense of his cape. Kratos finally charges up a fire arrow. Spawn uses his elemental control to make the flame engulf Kratos, then launches a necroplasm grenade in the fire, exploding in a burst of smoke.

"Engulfed in flame and blown up. Not the way I'd wanna go." Frank noted.

"Would that be enough?" Percy asked.

Suddenly, Kratos jumps from the blaze, injured, but alive and with the Blade of Olympus in hand. He nearly strikes Spawn, who just manages to teleport out of the way.

"Get him!" Leo cheered. "Blade of Olympus for the win!"

Kratos easily cuts through Leetha's chains and stabs Spawn through the chest.

The Seven cringe at that. Being impaled with a godly blade has got to hurt even Spawn.

Spawn remains still for a moment before teleporting off the Blade, behind Kratos, and lifting him into the air by his head, draining his evil energy in a flash of green.

"Die!" Spawn commands, then creates a spike on his hand, impaling Kratos through the head and killing him.

 **KO!**

"Noooooooo! The sword has failed me!" Leo slumped on the couch.

"Aaahhhh, man, here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys." Boomstick said.

"Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical prowess and near-indestructible body proved too much for him." Wiz explained.

"Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end for his opponent, but not Spawn!" Boomstick added.

"It's that ridiculous healing." Frank concluded. "No matter how much Kratos injured him, he just recovered instantly."

"And while much of Kratos's arsenal was forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of Earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven, so it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons could kill Spawn." Wiz pointed out.

"Makes sense, I guess." Jason said.

"Do you think Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold would affect him?" Frank asked curiously.

"Maybe, but probably not." Annabeth decided. "They're not really hellish or holy materials."

"Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough." Boomstick said.

"Yeah, Kratos still wouldn't know that he has to cut off Spawn's head to kill him." Annabeth noted. Leo nodded sadly.

"Ah, well. At least he put up a good fight." He decided.

"Plus, Spawn and his suit had plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight, since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins." Wiz added.

"Oh, yeah." Hazel said. "His punishment really ended up screwing him over here."

"Funny how things always seem to work out that way." Percy said.

"Well, that was one Hell of a fight." Boomstick said. The Seven groaned at the pun.

"Come on, man!" Leo said. "Put more effort into your jokes!"

"The winner is Spawn." Wiz finished.

"That was amazing!" Leo decided. "Me picking wrong aside, the fight was awesome. Let's watch another."

The rest of the Seven agreed and Jason, who was closest to the box, glanced through the selection.

"Hmm." He held up one called Thor VS Raiden. "How about this?" He checked the description. "Who is the ultimate god of thunder? The mightiest Asgardian battles Earthrealm's cunning defender! Who will win? Who will die?"

"You just want to go with that one because you're dad's also a god of thunder." Leo told him.

"You're probably right." Jason agreed. "But why not?" The rest of the Seven agreed and he put the disk in.


	3. 3-Thor VS Raiden

[Type here]

The Seven watched as the next Death Battle started up, preparing for a battle between gods. As it did, Annabeth couldn't help but think of her cousin, Magnus Chase, a Norse demigod who'd actually met Thor. She wondered what he would think of this episode. Maybe she could send him a copy sometime.

"The gods of thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, they're anything but immortal." Wiz started.

"The Mighty Thor, prince of Asgard." Boomstick listed.

"And Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm." Wiz added.

"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."

"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle!" Wiz concluded the opening.

"So, these two are actual gods? Thor is from Norse mythology." Frank asked.

"Yeah. I think Raiden is from Japanese." Annabeth told them.

"Well, as long as they don't show up and try to kill me, I'm cool with them." Percy decided.

The first combatant is a tall, broad-shouldered man with blond hair. He wears a helmet with wings on the sides and carries a small hammer.

"In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and...oak trees?" Boomstick started Thor's analysis.

"Why oak trees?" Piper asked. "That doesn't really have much to do with his other domains."

"Gods are weird like that." Percy told her. "You should see how many things Apollo is god of."

"Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic book." Boomstick continued.

"So, this is a comic book version of Thor?" Leo asked. "And not, like, OG Thor from mythology?"

"I guess so." Annabeth agreed. "Would explain why he has blonde hair instead of red."

 **Background**

 **Full Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty**

 **Height: 6'6"**

 **Weight: 640 lbs.**

 **Secret ID: Dr. Donald Blake**

 **Skilled surgeon & medic**

 **Guardian of Midgard AKA Earth** (Frank: So he and Raiden are both defenders of earth as well as gods of thunder.)

 **Superiority complex**

"Thor Odinson was conceived between the All-Father and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe." Wiz stated.

"This guy's mom is Gaea?" Hazel asked in surprise.

"Dude, that sucks for him." Leo said

"Or the Norse equivalent?" Percy guessed.

"I believe she's called Jord." Annabeth said. "And I don't know if she's as bad as ours." (A/N: Fun fact: in the Marvel comics, Jord actually is the same character as the Greek Gaea, just under a different name. So yes, this version of Thor's mom actually is Gaea.)

 **Superhuman Abilities**

 **Super-strength**

 **Supersonic speeds**

 **Self-sustenance**

 **Inexhaustible stamina**

 **Super-breath**

 **Immunity to ailments** (Leo: Wouldn't be much of a god if he could get sick. 'No thunderstorms today. I gotta rest from this flu.')

"He can lift over a million tons, move at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs." Wiz continued.

"Why frogs, but more importantly, oh my gods, this guy is strong!" Piper exclaimed. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"He is a god." Frank agreed.

"He's immune to poison, burns, and electrocution, and he can survive the heat of the Sun or even a planet-bursting explosion." Boomstick added.

"You know, we hear about how powerful the gods are all the time, but I've never really considered whether they could do stuff like THAT." Percy said.

"They might be able to." Annabeth said. "But I'd rather leave it unknown. It can't be good news for the planet if they have to go that far."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when God bangs the Earth." Boomstick put in.

"I really didn't need that image in my head." Leo groaned. The rest of the Seven laughed a bit, though they ultimately had to agree with him.

"While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer." Wiz stated.

"The Odin-what?" Hazel asked.

"I'm assuming that means Odin put a fraction of his power in his son's hammer." Annabeth said.

"Think your dad will give you anything like that?" Leo asked Jason. "A little Jupiter Force?" Jason chuckled.

"I doubt it. He can't show much connection or favoritism with his kids. Comes from being king of the gods." He replied.

"That's his weapon? That thing is way too tiny!" Boomstick complained.

"It's not the size of the weapon, it's how you use it." Annabeth said.

"I mean, if he was the god of mending fences or something I guess I could see…" Boomstick started to continue. His tone changed quickly when Thor slams Mjolnir into Asgard's Rainbow Bridge, shattering it in a tremendous explosion. "WHOA! Oh shit! Never mind!"

"Yeah, also, never make fun of a god's weapon." Percy agreed. "They'll probably use it on you."

"Even if it's Bacchus and his thyrsus?" Piper asked with a raised brow. Percy sighed as he remembered not being too impressed with the god of wine's pinecone-on-a-stick.

"Okay, fine. Don't do it unless Piper's there to talk them out of using it on you." He amended.

 **Mjolnir**

 **Bound to Thor**

 **Literally means "crusher"**

 **Forged from a star core**

 **Momentum-based flight**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Anti-Force energy blasts**

 **God Blast**

 **Summons Asgardian power into a beam capable of slaying immortals** (Annabeth: Well, guess Raiden being a god won't be a huge issue.)

"Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it were alive. And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield." Wiz said.

"So it's not the size of the hammer, it's how he uses it!" Boomstick decided. Annabeth smiled at that.

"Hey, he's learning." She said.

"It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went supernova and killed all the dinosaurs." Wiz added.

"Yeah, forget anything that I said earlier. I´m liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one?" Boomstick asked.

"Yes, tell me!" Leo said eagerly.

"Leo, there's no way you're strong enough to wield that hammer." Jason told him.

"Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor." Wiz stated.

"Aww." Boomstick and Leo complained together.

"Although there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding onto it, which may be one of the dumbest technicalities ever." Wiz added.

"Don't say that around Terminus." Frank warned. "He loves technicalities, even if they're stupid."

 **Megingjord**

 **Nordic title: Megingjörð**

 **The Belt of Strength**

 **Doubles Thor's physique**

"But Mjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength, which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might." Boomstick said.

"Sounds like that belt Hylla has." Hazel said. "Hippolyta's Belt, I think it was called."

 **Godly Powers**

 **Weather manipulation**

 **Wind-powered flight**

 **Earthquake control**

 **Immortality**

 **Warrior's Madness berserk state**

 **Healing powers** (Annabeth: Well, they did say he was the God of Healing.)

"And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind. He can even summon deadly bolts of lightning." Wiz added.

"He also has some control over the earth. He can make earthquakes that span entire continents." Boomstick put in.

"Makes sense, since he's the earth goddess's son." Piper agreed.

 **Feats**

 **Master marksman**

 **Top flight speed: Mach 32**

 **Martial arts mastery**

 **Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German, & American fighting styles**

 **Overpowered the Hulk**

 **Can destroy Adamantium**

 **Escaped a black hole**

 **Strongest Asgardian, Odin aside**

"Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe. He's mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill and even overpowered the Hulk. Although, in the past, he could lose his powers when separated from his hammer." Wiz stated.

"Which is pretty stupid, considering his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing!" Boomstick said.

"But if the hammer obeys him and can fly back to his hand, is it really stupid?" Jason asked.

"Not really." Annabeth agreed. "Though I suppose it would make it easier to keep away from him if he's already throwing it away."

"But through some convoluted magic absurdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses, though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks." Wiz added.

"Probably comes from being a god." Frank said. "When you're that powerful, dangerous things wouldn't seem as risky anymore."

"I like him!" Boomstick finished.

Thor swings Mjolnir, smashing a Frost Giant into an icy wall.

"Next?" he asks.

The Seven were very impressed by Thor. He was a bit different from the actual god Magnus had told Annabeth about, but he was still incredibly powerful, certainly worthy of being called a god. And he did have some similarities, like being arrogant and eager to fight.

The next combatant is a tall man dressed in white robes and a blue vest, with a circular straw hat atop his head. His eyes glow blue with electric power and sometimes electricity crackles around him.

"According to Japanese legend, Raiden is the god of thunder and storms who, when angered, devours the stomachs of children as they sleep." Wiz started.

"What the Hades?" Piper exclaimed.

"And I thought our gods were screwed up." Percy said. "Remind me never to go to Japan."

"Mmm, child haggis. Just like Mom used to make. Well, whenever he's had his fill of defenseless, sleeping children, I guess he decided to protect the Earth from evil." Boomstick said.

"Does that include himself?" Hazel asked. "Because eating children's stomachs seems pretty evil to me."

 **Background**

 **Full Name: Lord Raiden**

 **Height: 7'**

 **Weight: 350 lbs.**

 **Age: Eternal**

 **Protector of Earthrealm**

 **Martial arts mastery**

 **Jujitsu, Nan Chuan, Judo, & Taekwondo**

"Raiden is the defender of Earthrealm and a key leader in shielding it from the forces of Shao Kahn's Outworld." Wiz explained.

"He's a master of several fighting styles and amps them up with powerful electric attacks. He sometimes wields a wooden staff, but generally prefers his fists." Boomstick went on.

"Not much of a weapon user, huh?" Frank asked. "That could be trouble given Thor's hammer."

"From the mobile kicks of Tae Kwon Do to the anti-armor combat of jujitsu, Raiden's wide variety of fighting styles complement each other perfectly to take down any kind of opponent." Wiz added.

 **Special Moves**

 **Lightning Shots**

 **Vicinity Blast**

 **Shocking Touch**

 **Electric Fly**

 **Electric Slide**

 **Teleport**

 **Fatalities**

"This thunder god used several lightning-charged special attacks, like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly, and the Shocking Touch. Not to mention, when finishing his foes, he discharges so much electricity into them that they combust." Boomstick said. "The sheer power of these lightning attacks apparently overload his brain, causing him to spout out random gibberish in mid-attack."

Raiden uses his Electric Fly on Jax, shouting unintelligible nonsense. The Seven all laughed at it.

"I really hope Zeus does that someday." Percy said with a grin. "I'd love to see it."

 **Godly Powers**

 **Ethereal energy composition**

 **Weather manipulation**

 **Electricity manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Healing Powers**

 **Immortality**

 **Eventually reincarnated after death**

"As an eternal god, Raiden is entirely composed of ethereal energy and can morph into various forms of electrical force. With this trait he gains teleportation, flight, and unlimited endurance." Wiz went on.

"And like any other thunder god, Raiden has all sorts of control over the weather and lightning." Boomstick put in.

"Naturally." Jason agreed. "Wouldn't be much of a thunder god if he couldn't conjure up a good storm."

"Raiden has so much power he can even achieve scientifically impossible things, like channeling electricity through insulated wood." Wiz added. The Seven see him channel electricity through his wooden staff to zap an opponent.

"Haha, take that physics!" Boomstick says.

"Yeah, gods don't really play by the rules." Annabeth agreed.

 **Feats**

 **Most powerful Mortal Kombatant**

 **Held off limitless-power Kano**

 **Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu** (Leo: That's a whole lotta karate.)

 **Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance**

 **Defeated the Houan necromancers**

 **Can channel electricity through wood**

"He is one of the most powerful characters in the Mortal Kombat universe and has successfully defended Earth for centuries. He eventually became the all-powerful Elder God of Earthrealm, but relinquished this power in order to protect the people of Earth." Wiz explained.

"Wait, what? That doesn´t make any sense." Boomstick complained.

"Yeah, how exactly does giving up more power help you protect people?" Leo asked.

"Don't know." Percy said. "Maybe he wasn't able to protect them the way he wanted too."

"Could be." Annabeth agreed. "You know how the gods can't fight mortals directly unless they're challenged by them? Perhaps it was something like that, where he couldn't get involved directly as an Elder God."

"While he is an immortal, formless god, he is not indestructible and has limits. In order to fight among others, he must take a form susceptible to mortality." Wiz stated.

"That kinda sucks." Leo said. "Being a god, but not being able to fight without putting yourself at risk of dying."

"And yet he does it." Piper said. "How many gods do you think would willingly take that risk?"

"Not many." Jason agreed. "Say what you will about him, this guy's pretty dedicated to his job."

"But he still retains all of his godly powers and is tough enough to effortlessly smash through solid concrete." Boomstick added.

"Through his numerous success in defending Earth against impossible odds, Raiden has proved his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle. He is a cunning and daring strategist, willing to make whatever sacrifices necessary to achieve victory." Wiz said.

"Well, he has that over Thor." Annabeth said.

"Like this guy, that guy, and all of these guys! Raiden: a physical example of sacrificing others for the greater good." Boomstick finished.

Raiden chuckles slightly sinisterly to himself, then stops. "Sorry."

"Doesn't really take individual mortal live seriously." Percy noted. "Yeah, sounds like a god to me."

The Seven overall had a positive impression of Raiden. They were disturbed by his mythological origins, but appreciated his power, fighting skill, wisdom, and determination to protect the world.

"So, who do we think is gonna win?" Jason asked. "I gotta say, I think Thor has this in the bag."

"Same here." Leo agreed. "It's hammer time!"

"Leo, you can't go telling people to put more effort into their jokes and then say that." Piper told him.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He shrugged.

"I'd like to think Raiden's wisdom gives him a chance, but Thor seems a lot more powerful." Annabeth said. "He's probably going to win."

In the end, the Seven all agreed that while Raiden was powerful and talented, he might be a bit out of his league taking on Thor.

"So it's unanimous." Jason said. "Let's see if we're right."

The battle starts with Thor standing alone in a field when suddenly Raiden appears in a shower of electricity. The two face each other and strike fighting poses.

Fight!

Raiden moves back and shoots two bolts of electricity, which Thor blocks effortlessly. The Norse god hurls Mjolnir, but Raiden teleports away. As the hammer returns to its owner, Raiden reappears behind Thor and unleashes a combo of punches on him. He uppercuts Thor into the air and begins teleporting and attacking from multiple angles, finally knocking Thor to the ground and blasting him away with a Vicinity Blast.

"His fighting skill's serving him well." Frank noted. "He's landed a lot more hits than Thor."

Despite the numerous blows, Thor stands up.

"Have at thee!" he calls, summoning lightning with Mjolnir. "Mighty Spark!"

Raiden catches the electric attack and manipulates it for his own use, sending it flying back at Thor.

"Lightning won't be of much use against Raiden." Jason said. "Or against Thor, for that matter."

Thor stops the rebounded attack with Mjolnir, then leaps to a nearby oak tree. The force of his landing uproots the tree, and Thor punches it towards his opponent.

"He actually used the oak tree thing." Piper smiled amusedly. "What's next? He convinces a frog to help him?"

Raiden, however, focuses and channel electricity into the wood, causing the projectile to burst apart.

Thor slams the ground to create an earthquake, which causes Raiden to stumble. However, he regains his balance, leaps into the air, and flies away. Reaching a nearby mountain, Raiden circles the peak, making airplane noises as he does. Thor takes this as a challenge, twirling his hammer and flying towards his opponent.

The two collide in a massive discharge of electricity; however, Thor flies feet first, slamming him back into the mountain with a powerful kick. Raiden rolls with the blow and comes up running.

Thor hurls Mjolnir, but Raiden teleports out of the way again, causing the hammer to strike the mountain before returning to its owner. Knowing Thor is coming, Raiden turns and leaps, firing two bolts of electricity. Thor knocks both aside and kicks Raiden into the air, following up with a powerful blow of his knee. Raiden strikes a rock formation as he hits the ground; then Thor lands, headbutts him, and slams him to the earth.

Thor jumps to a safe distance and summons a tornado, but Raiden teleports inside it.

"He just doesn't give up." Percy said in awe. "Thor beat the crap out of him and he just comes back for more."

Raiden fires numerous lightning bolts at Thor, who, caught off-guard, is unable to block them. Raiden stuns Thor with a huge discharge of electricity, then teleports to him. As Thor recovers and is about to attack, Raiden uppercuts him high into the air. Following, Raiden clashes with Thor in a flurry of blows, finishing with the Shocking Touch.

Thor, however, shrugs it off with a scratch.

"Away with you!" Thor yells, punching Raiden downward.

"Seems like for all his skill, Raiden's just not powerful enough to kill Thor." Annabeth said.

"FEEL HEAVEN'S WRATH!" Thor summons a massive bolt of lightning and hurls it downward. Raiden sees it coming and manages to absorb its power. Feeling stronger than ever, Raiden charges towards his opponent with the Electric Fly.

"This is your one chance, Raiden." Annabeth said.

Before he can use his new charge, Thor swings his hammer, turning Raiden's lower body into red paste.

"And he blew it." Leo said. "The hammer is victorious!"

But Thor isn't quite done with Raiden yet. He grabs what's left of Earthrealm's defender and carries him above the clouds.

"Farewell!" With that, Thor hurls Raiden all the way to the sun, where the rest of him burns away.

KO!

The Seven all stared in shock at the over-the-top finish.

"That seemed a bit overkill." Boomstick said.

"Complete overkill." Hazel agreed.

"I liked it!" Boomstick decided.

"Yeah, me too!" Leo cheered.

 **Raiden**

 **Smarter, but much weaker**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **More fighting experience**

 **Less extreme survival experience**

 **Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless**

 **Thor**

 **Stronger, tougher, and faster**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **Does not rely solely on electrical attacks**

 **Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful**

 **Arrogance only prolonged the fight**

 **Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden**

"Raiden is a clever and versatile combatant, but was completely overpowered by Thor's strength." Wiz explained.

"That's what I was afraid of." Annabeth said. "Wisdom is a great advantage, but it can only do so much in a fight where your opponent far outclasses you."

"It also doesn't help that Raiden's main weapon, electricity, was completely useless. Add in Thor's hammer and game over." Boomstick added.

"Remember, Mjolnir was forged using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh 1,000,000 tons. Raiden stood little chance against a blow like that." Wiz explained. (A/N: Slight misinformation. It was forged IN the core of a dying star, not from it. While heavy, the hammer certainly doesn't weigh 1,000,000 tons. Not that it affects the result at all.)

"How would you even craft something like that?" Leo wondered. "I gotta meet the dwarves who made that thing!"

"Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun." Boomstick said. Leo laughed and the rest of the Seven smiled.

"Forget what I said before; you are putting effort into your jokes. Nice one." Leo said.

"The winner is Thor." Wiz finished.

"Overall, I'd say that was a great episode." Jason decided.

"I agree." Hazel said. "Even though the winner was a little obvious, the fight managed to be cool anyway."

"Wonder if they use combatants more than once?" Annabeth questioned. "I'd kinda like to see Raiden get a chance against somebody more on his level."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Percy told her. "Here." He handed the Thor VS Raiden disc to her. "You pick one out."

"Okay." She returned the disc to the box and searched through the others. Several caught her eye, but she soon decided. "How about this one?" Turning, she held up a disc titled Rogue VS Wonder Woman and read the description. "The X-Men's toughest babe fights the near-invincible Wonder Woman, and only one will survive!"

"Sounds good." Piper agreed. "It's about time we see some girls fight."

(A/N: After this next chapter, a poll will go up on my profile so you guys can choose what battle comes next. Hope you guys have enjoyed.)


End file.
